Two patients with unexplained diarrhea were studied during the past grant year. One patient had a carcinoid syndrome, while the other patient's diarrhea remained undiagnosed. Managed care has resulted in reducing substantially the number of patients that are admitted on this protocol as well as the length of admission of those few that are admitted.